Del otro lado de la linea
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Sabemos exactamente con quien conversamos en el internet? Puede que si puede que no, digamos que es una ruleta del destino - unos encuentran el amor, otros corajes... pero también existen las agradables anécdotas que nos hacen reír al recordarlas.


**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias locas (una más que la anterior XD)_**

_no fue escrito con la finalidad de ofender ni nada por el estilo, como dije antes es solo una mas de mis locas historias, es rated "M" por obvias razones (puede que en este momento no pero si dentro de la lectura xD)  
_

* * *

-vaya Bella, si que tienes buen tino para visitar a tu prima, eh – me volví a reprender por enésima ocasión, mientras hacia zapping con el control remoto.

Siempre que venia a la casa de mis tíos a visitar a Rosalie, ellos ya tenían planes y ya sea que me arrastraran con ellos por toda la ciudad o me quedaba sola acostada en la cama de Rosalie, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Esto de la diferencia de edades entre ella y yo apestaba, ya que aunque yo a mis 19 tuviera la mayoría de edad, ella sigue teniendo 10 años mas y sus gustos son completamente distintos a los míos.

a ella le gusta ir todo el tiempo a los antros y a mi no tanto (si, lo reconozco, en esto puede que yo sea la rara).

a ella le gusta la musica para viejos y con el "viejos" no me refiero a la clásica, ya que esta me encanta, si no a al tipo de que es un viejo bigotudo, apunto de caer rendido por la borrachera, cantando sobre el despecho o la vieja a la que se quiere echar. Claro que uno puede disfrutar una que otra canción de vez en cuando, ¡pero no todo el tiempo!.

sus amigos tienen la edad suficiente para ser mis padres y casi hasta mis abuelos. No es que este en contra, en realidad ellos son geniales (la mayoría) pero es obvio que prefiera relacionarme con gente más cercana a mi edad ¿no?.

-Bella… - dijo sacándome de mi enlistado.

-¿eh?.

-Bella.

-Si, si ¿Qué pasa?.

Talle mi rostro con pereza y levante la vista, ya que ella estaba con el rostro preocupado inclinada hacia mi.

-nada, es solo que ya me voy… - dudo un poco con tristeza – te juro que me quedaría contigo, con eso de que casi no nos visitas – frunció el seño en la ultima parte.

-los estudios, ya sabes – yo también lamentaba lo poco que nos veíamos - pero aun así, no te preocupes, voy a estar las vacaciones de pascua y además se trata de tu primer aniversario con Emmet. Bueno, más bien con cualquier chico, es el novio que más te ah durado – no pude evitar sonreír con falso asombro.

-si es verdad – reflexiono un poco - ¡oye! Me haces parecer como una cualquiera – dijo antes de darme un leve golpe en el hombro.

-sabes a lo que me refiero. Es solo que tenias que besar uno que otro sapo para encontrar el príncipe.

-solo esperemos que no se vuelva a convertir sapo u otro animal – me guiño el ojo.

En eso escuchamos como llegaba el carro del susodicho afuera de la casa.

-Espera ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar o a donde tu quieras y luego Emmett y yo nos vamos a celebrar solos? Así no pasas toda la noche sola – antes que terminara yo ya negaba con la cabeza.

-No, olvídalo, no tengo ganas de salir – esto era completamente mentira, pero ella no tenia por que saberlo, aunque lo siguiente si era verdad – tres son multitud. ustedes vayan y festejen, ya estan muy grandes como para andar con chaperona.

-Esta bien – se abalanzo contra mi abrazándome - ¡te quiero mucho! Te lo debo, cualquier cosa que quieras, solo pídelo – dijo antes de besarme la mejilla.

Antes que pudiera responderle se levanto y camino hacia la puerta mientras revisaba que tuviera las llaves y ponía un poco mas de gloss en los labios.

-¡ah! Es verdad, mi hermano dijo llegaría en unas horas, como a eso de las 2 y algo. y también, Que si estas dormida a esas horas y escuchas ruidos en la entrada o cocina, no lo recibas con un bat en mano y cuchillo en otra.

Las dos nos empezamos a reír.

-estaba asustada y estaba muy oscuro – trate de defenderme.

-¡y a él casi le da un infarto!.

Soltó la carcajada sosteniéndose un poco el estomago, segundos después no pude evitar unirme a ella. Cuando logro contenerse lo suficiente seco una lágrima que ya había recorrido la mayoría de su mejilla y dijo.

-ok, ok, me voy. No creo que tarde Emmett en derrumbar esta puerta. Cuídate … y no mates a mi hermano.

Pude escuchar como se reía atreves de la puerta mientras se iba.

Bufe

- y bien ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – pregunte al televisor que aun seguía encendido y me desparramaba en el sofá.

…+..+…

Cuanto tiempo ah pasado, no lo se, pero desde hace un rato apague el televisor y encendí el estéreo, eh preparado un delicioso postre de fresa y en el trascurso de este he coreado la mayoría de las canciones

- son las 11 con 45 minutos – dijo la maquina de la radio (me niego a creer que esa mujer se la pase las 24 horas del día pegada al micrófono para decir la hora cada 15 min).

¡¿Qué?! Pero si Rosalie se fue alrededor de las 11, no te pases ¡Estoy aburrida y sola!, ¡quiero un novio!.

Un novio no es tu bufón personal – respondió una voz en mi cabeza.

Tienes un poco, pero solo un poco de razón, ya que para algo deben de servir ¿no?.

Pues obvio, para coger ¿Qué más si no?.

¿Qué? Como tu eres yo, no deberías opinar de ello, más bien… no puedes. Y por lo mismo se que ambas esperamos que llegue a rescatarnos nuestro príncipe azul, no un sapo lujurioso.

Bah.

Dios santo, me estoy volviendo loca. Si al menos estuviera en mi casa, ya me habría conectado al Internet. En eso recordé que ahí también había ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? Me di un golpe en la cabeza.

Apague el estereo y todas las luces de la casa camino a la habitación de Rosalie. Cuando entre y encendí la luz del cuarto, vi su laptop que me parecía ver como si me canturreara "aquí estoooy ¿Por qué has tardado tantoooo?".

Suspire de alivio y la encendí emocionada por que ya iba a terminar mi triste aburrimiento.

Oh que equivocada estaba.

En menos de media hora me había peleado con el msn por que no quería funcionar, había discutido con un tipo que me llamo fresa en el Facebook, lo cual después descubrí que solo había sido una equivocación, pero este ya me había eliminado. También revise mi correo en el cual me encontré mucha publicidad que me desconcertó, ya que era de calvicie, gordura y viagra ¿Qué no se supone que me envían publicidad según datos que yo di? ¿Cuándo dije que era un gordo viejo y calvo? ¡Ah! Y también descubrí que soy pésima jugando billar online.

Me estire acostándome sobre mi espalda y vi el reflejo de la luz de la laptop en el techo ¿Cuándo apague la luz? ¿tan aburrida estoy que ya ni se lo que hago? Olvídate de eso, acuérdate de una pagina que te guste o algo así.

Claro, guerra naval – desde hace mucho que no me metía a jugar a esa pagina y lo más seguro es que me vayan a ganar en todas por la poca practica que tengo, pero peor es nada.

No puedo decir que esta peor, pero creo que voy a entrar en transe en cualquier momento. Eh ganado ocho veces (o soy mejor de lo que pensaba o ellos son unos lerdos) eh perdido tres y se han salido de la batalla unos 5 (eso no lo puedo tomar como triunfo por que más que nada me da coraje) y ahora me ah tocado uno que tarda horas en decidir a donde disparar, no se si sea bueno o malo, pero van 20 o más turnos y aun no le da a nada.

Ok, va en contra de lo que pienso pero es por mi salud mental.

**¿esta seguro que quiere salirse de la batalla?** SI.

En menos de 10 segundos.

**SoldadoAzul09 te invita a jugar ¿aceptas? **Ok, si es como el otro que tarda media hora en mover su Mouse y otra media hora para darle click, y no le ah atinado a nada en los primeros tres turnos, me salgo y busco vídeos porno. Hmmm… no, mejor solo me salgo y veo alguna película cómica.

Acepto.

Me quede sorprendida. Primero, había acomodado sus naves muchisimo más rápido que yo. Luego en cuanto comenzó la batalla le dio a una de las mías, a su siguiente turno con la misma rapidez le dio a otra distinta y al tercer turno lo volvió a repetir ¿es que acaso esta espectralmente atrás de mi o que?.

Los siguientes 5 turnos fueron igual. Y si se preguntan ¿Cómo me estaba yendo a mí? Pésimo, pareciera la ley de morfi ya que aun no le había hecho un rasguño.

-hola – me hablo por el chat privado.

-hola – conteste después de otro turno fallado.

Minutos después y dos naves hundidas (por él, tristemente).

-¿de donde eres?.

Y como no me gusta habar cuando juego, pero sobre todo por que estaba empezando a irritar.

-no voy a hablarte.

Era su turno pero no hizo nada, eso me extraño ya que me había acostumbrado a que disparara enseguida.

-eso lo hubieras pensado antes de responder mi saludo ¿no crees? Jajaja… .

-Maldición.

-bueno, eh aprendido de mi error y lo enmendare ignorándote.

Él siguió sin hacer nada.

-jajajajajaja… no es como si te distrajese, y no creo que lo puedas hacer peor – dijo antes de disparar y hundir una de mis naves más grandes.

¡es un…!.

Tenia que demostrarle, que no podría conmigo (aunque yo tengo las de perder) y como si el destino me apoyara hundí uno de sus barcos pequeños, ya se que no es un gran logro, pero algo es algo.

-suerte de rabieta.

-¿Qué?.

-Lo que digo, es que apostaría a que tuviste una rabieta antes de dar al primer lugar que se te ocurrió.

¿Enserio, no estará escondido por algún lugar? Talvez es un acosador que apenas se ah atrevido a comunicarse conmigo.

Eso me recordó una cadena que me había enviado Renee sobre un policía (o eso creo) que se hacia pasar por un muchacho y después le demostraba a una niña y a sus padres que le fue muy fácil localizarla con datos que ella le había dado (obvio sin darse cuenta, tan tarada no era la chamaca).

Recuerdo que cuando la leí me rei y dije "se pasan, no es justo. Que irresponsabilidad y crueldad por parte de él ¿Quién puede asegurar que la pobre no se enamoro de él? Seguro quedo toda destrozada al saber que su amor platónico es imposible ya que el otro es un cuarentón y no un chico de su edad el cual si hubieran aprobado sus padres".

Ok, deja de pensar tonterías, sera un idiota, pero me niego a creer que sea un loco psicópata.

-mira, señor conozco a todo el mundo con el que juego, mejor déjate de tonterías y dale.

-este… ya lo hice.

Oh si, se me olvidaba que era el mas parido del oeste. ¡genial, le di a otra!.

-además ni siquiera se de donde eres

Y dale con eso.

-de Seattle ¿contento?.

-Bastante.

Ok, eso es espeluznante. Aunque talvez tenga que ver el que me lo haya imaginado con una voz tétrica.

-¿sabes? Yo también soy de Seattle.

Tengo que reconocer que sentí un terrible nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar.

Bueno, también hay cientos de miles más… si, hay que verlo de esa forma.

-vaya, gracias por informarme la existencia de otro idiota en Seattle, con los que conocía se me hacían suficientes – trate de aligerar el humor.

-¿eres así de filosa con todo el mundo?.

¿me esta diciendo amargada?.

-no, solo con los que me caen mal ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !.

Creo que exagere con los signos de exclamación. hmmm...

-jajajajajaja... - contesto casi enseguida - no me digas que te caigo mal solo por estarte ganando.

-no me molesta el juego, si no el jugador.

-¿Qué?.

-lo que leíste ¿o que, no ves bien?.

-si no pudiera ver bien no te estuviera ganando … ¿no crees?.

¡es insoportable!.

-sabes que, BYE.

-jajajajaja... .

**¿Esta seguro que quiere salirse de la batalla?** SI

Cerré la partida exasperada, si que es irritante ese chico... muy bien, calma, no te va a arruinar la noche un tipo que ni conoces (bueno, tampoco es como si me estuviera divirtiendo antes de topármelo).

5 juegos perdidos después, yo estaba apunto de explotar.

¡¿como es posible que no deje de pensar en ese idiota?! Nunca he jugado tan mal, hasta me gano el lerdo con el que jugué antes.

El muy "chistosito" se burlo de mi, solo segundos antes de decirme que se tenia que ir a alimentar a su madre y sus 20 ratas. Ewww... .

Estoy tan harta - estaba decidiendo entre buscar el significado de unos sueños raros que tuve o darme por vencida, apagar todo y dormirme cuando... .

**SoldadoAzul09 te invita a jugar ¿aceptas? **esta de broma ¿verdad? ….

Aceptar.

-¿no te acuerda de mi?.

-jajaja... ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte si haz sido lo mas entretenido de este día?.

Así será de divertida su vida.

-parece que me tengo que sentir alagada, pero no (¿ya terminaste de acomodar tus naves?).

-no se me antoja mucho jugar.

-entonces, adiós.

-ESPERA - no me moví.

-¿estas esperando? - rodee los ojos.

-no, solo me había quedado mirando como pasaba una vaca voladora frente a mi.

- ¬.¬

-jajajaja... - me alegraba ponerlo de malas.

Paso un rato sin contestar.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-es solo que me imaginaba como serias.

-no me digas que eres de esos.

-¿de cuales? - si, como si no supiera.

-de los que enseguida te preguntan tu talla y bla,bla,bla.

-no, la verdad no. es solo que me pareces agradable.

-o de los aduladores.

-¿podrías dejar de etiquetarme?.

-¿y tu empezar el juego?.

-ya te dije que no me interesa jugar.

-detesto que cuando yo solo quiero jugar, a ellos solo les interesa ligar.

-no busco novio, así que … .

-dame tu msn.

-no tengo - técnicamente no mentía ya que no quería funcionar.

-y yo tengo cola de mono.

-¿enserio?.

-estas de broma ¿Cómo voy a tener una cola de mono?.

-te asombraras con que tipo de personas me he topado.

Sin respuesta.

-¿podrías dármelo?.

-ya lo tienes.

-como …. ¿enserio?.

-si, al jadeh90 agrégale lo demás.

-espera, deja te agrego... .

-date prisa tengo cosas que hacer.

Si como no - bufe re-leyendo mi mentira - ¿podría ser más aburrido este día?.

-¿Como perder contra un tipo que tiene 20 ratas? - ¿Cómo...?.

-¿y tu como sabes que perdí contra él?.

-no para de decir en el chat que si quieres ganar fácil, juega contra la h90.

¡El muy idiota ese! ojala se lo coman sus ratas, Ewww... .

-phhfff... .

-¿entonces es verdad, tan mala eres? O.O sabia que eras mala pero no pésima.

-no he jugado en un tiempo, además estaba distraída, no existe otra manera para que perdiera con ese tipo que se saca 300 mocos antes de darle click al mouse - ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme pésima?.

-jajajaja... excusas vanas mi señorita. a ver, si es verdad, dime que te molestaba tanto como para perder contra el saca mocos.

Me quedo pensando unos minutos, si le dijera que la razón era él, su ego se alzaría hasta las nubes, y ni como bajarlo.

-el calor.

-¿el calor? ja... mentirosa.

-no miento, el calor esta sofocante - bueno a lo mejor no sofocante, pero si es molesto y eso que la ventana no podría estar mas abierta.

-pues si eres tan intolerante al calor como alguien que yo conozco, has de estar asándote. te diría que te quitaras una que otra prenda, pero ante la probabilidad que me etiquetes de nuevo como uno de "esos" te dejare que te quemes - puse los ojos en blanco.

Vaya no es tan mala idea pero.. ¿Por qué siento latir mas rápido el corazón? el calor, si eso debe ser, sin darme más tiempo a pensar tire de mi blusa asía afuera, sintiendo como una ráfaga de viento atravesaba por mi cuerpo ya que no suelo usar sujetador muy amenudo.

-ja... gracias, que amable de tu parte.

-¿verdad que si? pero me niego a creer el calor fue lo que te distrajo.

-ya que tu eres el gran sabio de aquí, ¿Cuál fue la razón?.

-yo.

El humilde no vino, pero lo enviaron a él.

-me imagino que haz de tener una gran cabezota para poder contener todo tu ego - pasaron varios minutos y no contestaba ¿se habrá ofendido?.

decido abril mi messenger por mientras, para perder algo de tiempo, no es que vaya ha ponerme a chatear con el después... ¡Si, logre meterme!.

recibo una solicitud de **SoldadoAzul09.**

aceptar.

-¿sabias que con esto aceptas que también tenias deseos de hablar conmigo?.

No, pero con esto se que es más irritante de lo que imaginaba.

-¿sabias que te puedo bloquear?.

-¿sabias que me enciende ese lado filoso tuyo?.

-¿Qué? sabia que eras de esos! - mi cara estaba ardiendo y no estaba segura si del coraje o algo más.

-perdón no, te juro que no soy de esos... demonios conociéndote me vez a etiquetar como los que dicen que no son de esos - tenia razón pero... .

-no me conoces, no me vengas que conociéndome sabrías esto y lo otro de mi, eres solo un idiota que me gano por suerte.

-si como no, admite que no fue es por eso.

-no estas haciendo puntos amigo.

-esta bien fue por suerte! como fue por suerte (mala debo aclarar) que con la única chica por la que me he sentido atraído a hacer este tipo de conversaciones sea la mas encrespada.

Ja, ahora resulta que soy un puerco espín.

-y no se como, pero esta atracción que siento me dice que si te quitaste la ropa.

¿Qué?.

-niégalo.

-lo niego.

-mentirosa.

Me pude imaginar su risa, fuerte y segura.

-esta bien, pero solo lo de arriba ¬¬.

-¿y que sentiste?.

-frío.

-aparte, ¿no sentiste endurecer tus pezones?.

Como si se les hubiera llamado estos reaccionaron al instante.

-no, pero... .

-ahora si - termino por mi.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-quítate lo de abajo - casi pude escuchar su orden directa.

¿me atrevo? no, no, no.. esto esta mal.

-ahora - mi garganta se sintió seca.

Me levanto y termino por hacerlo, una nueva corriente de aire entra por la ventana y me recuerda que esta algo abierta la cortina. volteo a verla pero no me muevo a cerrarla.

¿Esta mal decir que el verla así me emocionaba?.

-listo ¿Qué dirías si supieras que tengo la ventana abierta?.

hubo una pausa.

-esa es mi chica … estoy tan duro.

Un poco de humedad mojo mi entrepierna.

-como te imaginas mi polla?.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?.

-grande? no se :s .

-jajajaja... lo siento, mi culpa. quizás es mejor intentarlo por otro lado.

¿Otro lado?.

-¿te refieres por teléfono?.

-vaya, eso no estaría mal, pero dudo que quieras que el tipo al que no has bajado de acosador pervertido tenga tu numero.

No pude evitar reír.

-a estas alturas es mejor que admitas tu perversión.

-tuché.

¿Entonces, lo haría? no es como si le fuera a dar mi numero personal, es mas, ni creo que vuelva a usar ese numero.

-tienes donde apuntar?.

-es enserio? o.o .

-tienes suerte que tengo un nuevo teléfono y no le he cambiado el chip.

-un aplauso eufórico por los nuevos aparatos electrónicos y sus chips! ;D .

Rodee los ojos.

-apunta... .

La vibración en mis pantalones me tomo por sorpresa, me estiro y lo tomo antes de que cuelgue.

Esto cada vez se pone más real.

-¿bueno? - escucho un suspiro de alivio.

-me alegro que no seas un policía vejete - río entre dientes, así que él también recibió esa cadena.

-y yo que tu no seas una niña porrista, aunque sigas siendo un pervertido.

-cuando dejaras de llamarme así.

-cuando dejes de serlo ¿y por que estamos susurrando?.

-no se contigo pero yo o estoy solo, hay gente durmiendo aquí.

-¿aun lado de ti? cada ves te vuelves mas retorcido.

-no, en otro cuarto, espero que lo suficiente para que no nos escuche.

-sigue siendo retorcido, y luego me pides que no te llame pervertido, almenos yo estoy sola.

-¿completamente sola?.

Su voz fue mas ronca y me hizo estremecer.

Calma, Seattle es lo suficientemente grande para que no te pongas nerviosa, no es como si te estuviera acechando aquí afuera de la puerta.

-si -mi voz tembló.

suspiró con fuerza

-¿alguna vez te has tocado para otro?.

Ni para mi, pero eso no fue lo que pregunto así que no vale la pena decírselo.

-no.

-¿lo harías para mi?.

uff, ¿se puede estar más roja?.

-¿eso quieres?.

-no te imaginas cuanto - lo escucho tragar.

Me recuesto en la cama y trato de controlar mi respiración.

¿De verdad voy a hacer esto? demonios, quiero hacer esto pero... .

-ordénamelo, sino , no creo que me atreva - escucho su risa entrecortada.

-me estas matando - su voz se endureció - separa las piernas, abre ese dulce coño para mi.

Mi corazón acelera su marcha, pero aun así sigo sus ordenes.

-toma uno de tus pechos con una mano, apriétalo - suelto un ligero gemido.

-con tu otra mano - se detiene un momento - deslísala lentamente por tu cuerpo, muy lento ponla entre tus piernas.

Mi cuerpo se siente caliente ¿no se supone que la ventana estaba abierta? en vez de que el recordar eso baje un poco la temperatura, la eleva más.

Con un ligero movimiento rozo el clítoris. una fuerte chispa recorre por mis piernas y la computadora termina en el suelo.

-espera.

Me siento rápido en la cama, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

-vaya, que susto - me reprocho a mi misma por ser tan descuidada, con un rasguño que tuviera Rosalie me iba a matar.

antes de poder tranquilizarme un movimiento en la puerta me congela.

-Jass - apenas logro decir con la garganta cerrada

Lo veo parado ante la puerta, semi desnudo y con una protuberancia en sus boxers, puede que desde su posición en la puerta me es imposible ver su cara, pero su mano apretando fuertemente el pomo.

En ese instante recuerdo mi completa desnudes, jadeo con la impresión y tomo la blusa para tratar de taparme.

¡trágame tierra, por favor!

En tres rápidas zancadas el estaba frente a mi tomando mis muñecas en un fuerte apretón de sus manos.

sus ojos estaban cerrados e inhalaba con fuerza, su mandíbula se apretó y casi no logre entenderle cuando hablo:

-Bell... ¿jadeh90? - mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Esto no me esta pasando.

-¿soldado...? no pude terminar, sus labios chocaron contra los mios.

Nos devorábamos con vigor, como si no pudiéramos detenernos. sus manos seguían aprisionándome y poco apoco nos recostó a ambos en la cama. con unos cuantos movimientos el se encontraba sobre mi y con una sola mano sostenía mis muñecas arriba de mi cabeza, me sentía tan vulnerable y a la vez excitada.

-tu voz es distinta por teléfono.

Rió con fuerza

-mira quien lo vino a decir - se me hizo extraña su respuesta pero no dije nada.

-creí que estabas dormida - me dio un corto beso.

-y yo que tu te habías perdido por la ciudad.

-¿desearías que lo hubiera hecho? - otro beso.

-no - sus ojos escrutan mi mirada y sonríe.

-así que... ¿te gusta que te ordenen?.

-sabes que no me gusta seguir ordenes - digo mirando sobre su hombro.

-pero si estabas haciéndolo muy bien.

Vuelvo la cara hacia él, sus ojos brillaban con una chispa.

-no me equivoque contigo, eres un ególatra mandón.

-no lo niego - se encogió de hombros.

-seras...- su mano entre mis piernas me toma por sorpresa.

Sus dedos se mueven rítmicamente alrededor del clítoris, se siente tan rico, pero no suficiente, lo miro suplicando que me de más, que me lleve a las nubes

Él solo sonríe. se esta burlando de mi.

Su mirada baja y se posa sobre mi pechos, se por su mirada lo que desea.

-hazlo - digo jadeando.

Me mira una vez mas y se chupa los labios antes de caer sobre mi pecho izquierdo, da unas ligeras mordidas y toma mi pezón entre sus labio empezando a succionar con fuerza, una fuente corriente de energía baja a mi coño y este se contrae ligeramente, no me toma mucho para saber estoy llegando ala cima, pero él también se da cuenta y ralentiza los movimientos de su mano.

-ahora tu me estas matando, por favor.

La vibración de su cuerpo me dice que esta riendo pero antes de que pueda reclamarle acelera tanto sus movimientos circulatorios de la mano como su succión, rápidamente me siento al limite de nuevo, jadeo con fuerza al estar cada vez mas cerca.

si se detiene ahora lo mato.

Como si me escuchara muerde con fuerza mi pezón y pellizca mi clítoris, no tengo tiempo para pensar cuando un torrente de convulsiones me atrapa.

-oh, Jasper - me cuesta respirar - eso fue.

Noto como mis manos ya están libres, lo acerco y lo beso una y otra vez.

Él se separa de mi y me mira completamente serio, se que se esta conteniendo.

-¿Qué?.

-muero por estar dentro de ti.

-¿y por que no lo estas? - me mira y ríe secamente como si fuera obvio - ¿me vas a hacer suplicar de nuevo?.

Me observa detenidamente buscando alguna duda de mi parte, dudo que fuera a encontrarla.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, asiente con la cabeza.

-pero primero - suspira - te prohíbo jugar batalla naval con cualquiera que no sea yo.

Tardo en comprender pero termino sonriendo.

-lo mismo para ti pervertido, lo mismo para ti... .

* * *

**en verdad espero que les hya gustado**

**esta historia se me ocurrió justamente por la cadena que se menciona, me puse a pensar que pasaría si me topara conversando con el maestro que más me cae gordo (llamémoslo cacari) como el profesor carari, y de alguna forma extraña me dio más ñañaras imaginar que fuera él, que un primo imaginario,. espero no haber ofendido a nadie y si es asi, mis disculpas **

**es la primera vez que escribo una historia de este tipo, repito... espero no haber ofendido a nadie**

**mis mejores deseos, cuídense muxo**

**¿review?**

**Aily Cullen P**


End file.
